Happy Violentine's Day
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Ciel catches Elizabeth in a situation he shouldn't have seen her in. Their relationship as a couple is now over, but Ciel's not done yet. Kind of a bad summary, I know I know. Inspired by 'Happy Violentine's Day' from Blood on the Dance Floor. :D


Hello my lovely little kittens! I wrote you guys a Halloween fanfic. It's not the theme but I hope you guys enjoy my little treat! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I never have and I never will. Also, I don't own 'Happy Violentine's Day' Blood On The Dance Floor does, and I love that song.

...

Happy Violentine's Day

"Ciel..." Elizabeth said to the young man who was leading her into the forest. "Ciel where are we going?" she asked as she dodged trees left and right.

"A special place that I know of. Trust me, my dear Elizabeth, it will be mind blowing." Ciel replied.

"You sure?" Elizabeth asked while her breaths started coming out in quick pants. Ciel nodded, his pace had slowed down a bit, allowing the blonde haired girl to catch up with him.

"We're here." Ciel said as they came to an old abandoned house.

"This is it?" Elizabeth asked as they stopped a few inches from the front steps, "I don't know about this.." her voice was starting to show how much fear was in her body, "It's getting dark, I don't know where we are...the house doesn't look like it can support us...Ciel, I'm scared!" she hid behind the boy in front of her. Her hands had a tight grip on his lean shoulders, but her eye lids had a tighter grip over her eyes.

"Take my hand, doll face, don't be afraid." Ciel said in a pleasant and warm tone. Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly. Ciel had his hand extended to her, she instantly accepted it. A smile formed on her lips when she felt an arm wrap around her protectively. She began to relax, her heart rate had slowed down, and her breathing returned to normal.  
The couple started walking up the set of stairs, each upward step they took they recieved a loud squeak from the old wooden steps. The door was already opened by the cold autumn wind, and the couple walked inside.  
Cobwebs covered every corner of the walls, spiders scattered hither and thither and it made the blonde girl shudder.

"Ciel..." she said with uncertainty in her voice, "Ciel, Why are we here?"

"I found this place not to long ago, and I thought that it would be a great spot to have a haunted house. I mean look at it! Cobwebs all over the place, creaking stairs, no electricity! Elizabeth this is perfect for Halloween! All we need to do is decorate!"

"So we're here because you want to decorate?" she asked.

"Yes," Ciel said flatly, "I only want to decorate." 'And I only want one thing to be decorated, the walls. I only want to decorate the walls...with your brains!'

"Ciel..What's going on inside that head of yours? Why are you giving me that strange look? It's starting to scare me." Ciel had his lips coiled into a sinister smirk. His dark blue eyes were darkening, not with lust though, oh no, his eyes were darkened by his desire for revenge.

"Oh, just the idea of what this place is going to look like once we've finished it. That's all." Ciel's reply was so sweet, so innocent, that Elizabeth continued to look around the house again. Allowing Ciel to approach her, slowly turn her around, and seal her fate with a kiss. "Come now, we must start decorating. Halloween is a few days away. We need to decorate this place, and spread the word around town, before it's too late."

"Alright!" Elizabeth giggled as her cheeks continued to blush from the kiss she recived from Ciel.

"Shall we?" Ciel nodded and started walking behind her, his attention focused on the blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. He thought about how graceful they always were, when she walked, when she jumped, when he walked in on her and caught her in the middle of having an affair with a blonde male that he didn't recognize. The incodent happened a few months ago, but it still angered Ciel to his very core. 'It's time to get what's coming to you.' Ciel's eyes narrowed at Elizabeth. He brought his hand into a fist, and used it on the women in front of him.  
She fell to the ground shortly after, a screech of pain escaped her, and she brought her hands to the pained area.

'One more time!' Ciel said to himself as he brought his hand into a fist again, 'For the broken hearted!' His hand struck the blonde, hitting her right in one of her emerald eyes. Her pleades and screams of pain continued. Tears were streaming down her face, it only excited Ciel even more. He wanted Elizabeth to cry, he wanted to crush her and make her suffer like he had.

The girl got up on her feet, wobbling when the pain in her body started to hit her even harder. She didn't care about her pain, she was mortified, she only cared about getting out this alive. As she started to run, Ciel caught her. He ripped a part of her shirt sleeve as he yanked her towards him. Panic and terror stared back at him when he forced Elizabeth to face him. He delivered a painfully hard slap across her cheeks, she screamed. Adrenalin was pumping in his system. 'Two more times!' this was starting to feel good to him, 'For my dearly departed!' he slapped the girl twice, each slap he gave was harder than the previous.  
The blonde's once pale cheeks were now blood red. Ciel yanked her towards him once again, his lips were now hovering over her ears. "Hey three time whore." he growled into her ear, "Guess what..."  
He paused to let the girl answer. And when she did, her voice was quivering in fear.

"W-w-what?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Cupid's coming for you." he replied sweetly. "Guess what else." he pushed the girl to the floor. 'Down, down, down!' he said as he mentally ordered the girl. One of his hands coiled down to his back pocket and retrieved a bound from them. His other hand was gripping the soft hair of the women below him. "Karma's gonna get you..."

Elizabeth started to squirm and try to break free. But it was no use, Ciel already had her wrists bound tightly together. "You know, I look at you and what I see..." he navy haired boy jerked the girl's head upwards, "Is how much I hate you when you breathe." he let one of his hands lose its grip from her hair, and started to slide it down her skin. "Lovely slits around you're neck." his fingers started to caress the delicate neck while his mind began to wonder just what to do with her. "This started in love... now it will end in death!" The pain was starting to affect the girl, her body soon became numb, she couldn't move. "Your pretty eyes are in a daze." Ciel noted as the back of his hand slowly traveled up the side of her face. "No expresion on your face." his hand started moving towards his other back pocket. He took a large piece of cloth from his pocket. "No screaming, no breathing," he ordered as he brought the cloth over her lips, "Just you pleading!" he hissed as he moved the cloth closer to her lips.

"C-C-Ciel! Stop this!" Elizabeth found enough strength to yell, hoping that someone would hear her and rescue her. "P-Please! Stop this! Just let me go!"

"Ok, I'll let you go." Ciel said with a smile, "To Hell."

"Ciel wait!" Ciel tied the cloth tightly over her lips to prevent her from saying anymore. The force he gave was crushing those fragile lips, she began breathing harshly through her nose, and she was crying hystetically. Ciel didn't stop there, he still had more strength. He started to pull harder, the blonde's cries of mass hysteria grew louder. Her eyes were now shut tight as Ciel gave enough force to break the skin.

"Oh my god I think she's bleeding!" Ciel exclaimed, he was correct, a thin line of red started flowing down the girl's cheek. He took the cloth away from her lips for a breif second, ' One more time! ' he placed it back over her lips with the same amount of force. 'For the broken hearted.' He began to tie the cloth around her, 'Two more times!' he said to himself as he a knot formed, 'For my dearly departed...Heh, I bet she's been tied up before. Wouldn't surprise me really, three time whore.' His hands slithered to his back pocket one last time, he retrived one more bound from them and started to get on his knees. "Cupid's still coming for you." he assured and slithered his hand down down down and grabbed both of her pale legs. The blonde started kicking immediately, screaming and groaning in pain as she did so. "Na nana na na na." he chimed. The girl only continued to kick, in which Ciel tisked while his hand was going into his left pocket, and retrived a small pocket knife. He let the blade glide across the flesh of her leg, leaving a long, bleeding cut behind. Elizabeth winced at the pain she felt when blood was starting to leave the cut.

"You got blood on my favorite shirt!" Ciel soon yelled, "Fuck you bitch! I'll make you hurt!" he slapped the girl hard on and continued speaking, "Girl, you got something that you deserved." he said as he saw the expression on her face, "Your spot in Hell just got reserved. I gave you my life!" he hissed to the blonde, "So, I'm taking yours." he said plainly and grapped her shirt and pulled until she was inches away from his face. "Not here to mend the promises that you break, I'm just fixing God's..." he lips were now centimeters from her ear, his voice had come down to a whisper. "Only mistake." The once lidded emerald eyes soon widened in panic and fear. Ciel snarled at her, throwing her against the wall before walking out of the room. As he did so, he walked in a fast manor, he was well aware that it would not take long for her head to recover.

Ciel had found this place months ago a few hours after he had caught his love with the unfamiliar blonde. He's been here a few times after that night also, leaving a few articles around in preperation for this night. Rain was starting to pound onto the roof, thunder and lightning soon followed. Ciel sped up his search pace. "1,2,3,4, go grab your chain saw." his eyes roamed around the small room he was in, he was certain that he had left it in here. After one more glance, he found it in the corner next to a spider and its nearly completed web. When the device was in his grasp, he left and went back for his victim. Somehow the girl had heard him, because she was squirming and screaming occasionally when he returned, he smirked at the sight. "5,6,7,8, spray your brain on the wall!" He started the chainsaw's engine and brought the now running machine over his head just as lightning struck, darkening his entire body in the flash of white light. The boy started laughing hystericly when the girl started screaming as loud as she could against the cloth. He started to approach her, the struggling and screaming intensified. Sobs and muffled pleades for mercy came from her as the deviced was lowered.

"So long.." Ciel murmered innocently before the chainsaw was centimeteres away from her head.

..

10 minutes had passed, the room wall was now covered in blood and chunks of brain were sliming down from it. Elizabeth Milford's body was now lifeless and limp. Her face was torn and ripped into shreds. Everything was silent once again, except for the continueing down pour of rain. Ciel had exited the house a few moments ago, with a dark twisted smirk on his face, he looked at the ground, chuckling at himself for a moment. "See, my dear.." he spoke calm and softly as he turned and gave the house one final glance, "I told you this place would be...mind blowing."

...

Happy Halloween! If this story scared you, then I succeeded in writing a horror fanfic. If you like this story, I know I succeeded. If you review, I know why you liked it :) I'd like to thank my two great friends Marilyn and Sarah. They both read this fanfiction and gave me thumbs up to continue it. I love you guys so much! And I love you too *points* yes you, for reading my fanfic. Review! And Happy Halloween, muahahahaha! :3


End file.
